This invention relates to devices and methods for the repair of defects that occur in articular cartilage on the surface of bones, particularly the knee.
Articular cartilage, found at the ends of articulating bone in the body, is typically composed of hyaline cartilage, which has many unique properties that allow it to function effectively as a smooth and lubricious load-bearing surface. However, when injured, hyaline cartilage cells are not typically replaced by new hyaline cartilage cells. Healing is dependent upon the occurrence of bleeding from the underlying bone and formation of scar or reparative cartilage called fibrocartilage. While similar, fibrocartilage does not possess the same unique aspects of native hyaline cartilage and tends to be far less durable.
Hyaline cartilage problems, particularly in knee and hip joints, are generally caused by disease such as occurs with rheumatoid arthritis or wear and tear (osteoarthritis), or secondary to an injury, either acute (sudden), or recurrent and chronic (ongoing). Such cartilage disease or deterioration can compromise the articular surface causing pain and further deterioration of joint function. As a result, various methods have been developed to treat and repair damaged or destroyed articular cartilage.
For smaller defects, traditional options for this type of problem include non-operative therapies (e.g., oral medication or medication by injection into the joint), or performing a surgical procedure called abrasion arthroplasty or abrasion chondralplasty. The principle behind this procedure is to attempt to stimulate natural healing. At the defect site, the bone surface is abraded, removing approximately 1 mm. or less using a high-speed rotary burr or shaving device. This creates an exposed subchondral bone bed that will bleed and will initiate a fibrocartilage healing response. Although this procedure has been widely used over the past two decades and can provide good short term results, (1-3 years), the resulting fibrocartilage surface is seldom able to support long-term weight bearing, particularly in high-activity patients, and is prone to wear.
Another procedure, referred to as the xe2x80x9cmicrofracturexe2x80x9d technique, incorporates similar concepts of creating exposed subchondral bone. During the procedure, the cartilage layer of the chondral defect is removed. Several pathways or xe2x80x9cmicrofracturesxe2x80x9d are created to the subchondral bleeding bone bed by impacting a metal pick or surgical awl at a minimum number of locations within the lesion. By establishing bleeding in the lesion and by creating a pathway to the subchondral bone, a fibrocartilage healing response is initiated, forming a replacement surface. Results for this technique are generally similar to abrasion chondralplasty.
Another known option to treat damaged articular cartilage is a cartilage transplant, referred to as a Mosaicplasty or osteoarticular transfer system (OATS) technique. This involves using a series of dowel cutting instruments to harvest a plug of articular cartilage and subchondral bone from a donor site, which can then be implanted into a core made into the defect site. By repeating this process, transferring a series of plugs, and by placing them in close proximity to one another, in mosaic-like fashion, a new grafted hyaline cartilage surface can be established. The result is a hyaline-like surface interposed with a fibrocartilage healing response between each graft.
This procedure is technically difficult, as all grafts must be taken with the axis of the harvesting coring drill being kept perpendicular to the articular surface at the point of harvest. Also, all graft placement sites must be drilled with the axis of a similar coring tool being kept perpendicular to the articular surface at the point of implantation. Further, all grafts must be placed so that the articular surface portion of these cartilage and bone plugs is delivered to the implantation site and seated at the same level as the surrounding articular surface. If these plugs are not properly placed in relation to the surrounding articular surface, the procedure can have a very detrimental effect on the mating articular surface. If the plugs are placed too far below the level of the surrounding articular surface, no benefit from the procedure will be gained. Further, based on the requirement of perpendicularity on all harvesting and placement sites, the procedure requires many access and approach angles that typically require an open field surgical procedure. Finally, this procedure requires a lengthy post-operative non-weight bearing course.
Transplantation of previously harvested hyaline cartilage cells from the same patient has been utilized in recent years. After the cartilage is removed or harvested, it is cultured in the lab to obtain an increase in the number of cells. These cells are later injected back into the focal defect site and retained by sewing a patch of periosteal tissue over the top of the defect to contain the cells while they heal and mature. The disadvantages of this procedure are its enormous expense, technical complexity, and the need for an open knee surgery. Further, this technique is still considered somewhat experimental and long-term results are unknown. Some early studies have concluded that this approach offers no significant improvement in outcomes over traditional abrasion and microfracture techniques.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,835 to Hart et al. discloses an apparatus and method for repair of articular cartilage including a bone plug removal tool, and a bone plug emplacement tool. The method of repairing defective articular cartilage includes the steps of removing the defective cartilage and forming a hole of sufficient depth at the site. A bone plug comprising intact bone and cartilage adhering thereto is removed from a bone lacking defective cartilage is placed in the hole at the site of the damage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,608 to Keller discloses a knee joint endoprosthesis for replacing the articular surfaces of the tibia comprising a bearing part which is anchored on the bone having an upper bearing surface and a rotatable plateau secured on the bearing surface and forming a part of the articular surface to be replaced. A journal rises from the bearing surface and cooperates with a bore in the plateau to provide lateral support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,745 to Schwartz describes a method of surgically implanting into a site a bio-absorbable cartilage repair assembly. The assembly includes a bio-absorbable polygonal T-shaped delivery unit having radial ribs to be mounted in the removed area and a porous bio-absorbable insert supported by and in the delivery unit. The method comprises the steps of preparing the site to receive the assembly by removing a portion of the damaged cartilage and preparing the site to receive the assembly by drilling and countersinking the bone. The assembly is inserted and seated using an impactor in the drilled and countersunk hole in the bone until the assembly is flush with the surrounding articular surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,466 to Vitale illustrates an articular joint surface replacement system having two opposing components. Each component has a tapered head piece for covering the end of a bone and for acting as an articular surface, an integrally formed screw stem of sufficient length to extend into the bone and inwardly angled bone grips on the underside of the head piece to allow fixation to the bone by compression fit. The partially spherical convex shaped exterior of the first component complements the partially spherical concave shaped exterior of the second component.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,401 to Shaffer discloses an intra-articular measuring device including a hollow handle defining a first passageway and a hollow tube having a second passageway extending from the handle, the hollow tube carrying a projection at its distal end for seating on a fixed site and a probe disposed at the distal end of the hollow tube which may be directed to a second site, to enable measurement of the distance between the first and second sites.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,310 to Vannah describes a method of mapping the three-dimensional topography of the surface of an object by generating digital data points at a plurality of sample points on said surface, each digital data point including a property value and a position value corresponding to a particular point representing the properties of the surface of the object. A 3-D transducer probe (e.g., a digitizer) is moved on or over the surface along a random path, and the sample points are digitized to generate a real-time topography or map on a computer screen of selected properties of the object, including without limitation, surface elevation, indentation stiffness, elevation of sub-surface layers and temperature.
Prosthetics for total knee replacement (TKR), whereby the entire knee joint or a single compartment of the knee joint is replaced can be a common eventuality for the patient with a large focal defect. Although these patients are also managed with anti-inflammatory medications, eventual erosion of the remaining articular cartilage results in effusion, pain, and loss of mobility and/or activity for the patient. Problems encountered after implanting such prostheses are usually caused by the eventual loosening of the prosthetic due to osteolysis, wear, or deterioration of the cements used to attach the device to the host bones. Further, some prostheses used are actually much larger than the degenerated tissue that needs to be replaced, so that extensive portions of healthy bone are typically removed to accommodate the prostheses. Patients who undergo TKR often face a long and difficult rehabilitation period, and the life span of the TKR is accepted to be approximately 20 years. Accordingly, efforts are made to forgo the TKR procedure for as long as possible.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved joint surface replacement system that would be effective in restoring a smooth and continuous articular surface and that would also be as durable as the former hyaline cartilage surface, within the context of a minimally invasive procedure that allows for a nearly immediate return to activity, restoration of lifestyle, and pain relief.
An implant consistent with the invention for installation into a portion of an articular surface includes: a bone-facing distal surface; a proximal surface; and a protrusion formed by an extension of the bone-facing distal surface and the proximal surface.
Another implant consistent with the invention for installation into a portion of an articular surface includes: a bone-facing distal surface configured to mate with an implant site created by excising a portion of the articular surface; a proximal surface having a contour based on an original surface contour of the excised portion of the articular surface; and a cavity configured to allow an un-excised portion of the articular surface proximate to the implant to remodel over a perimeter edge of the proximal surface.
Another implant consistent with the invention for installation into a portion of an articular surface having an anterior portion, a posterior portion, a medial portion and a lateral portion includes: a bone-facing distal surface configured to mate with an implant site created by excising a portion of the articular surface; and a proximal surface having a contour based on an original surface contour of the excised portion of the articular surface, and at least two side surfaces each having a concentric arcuate shape with a common center, wherein the implant has an elongate arcuate geometric shape.
A method for replacing a portion of an articular surface of bone consistent with the invention includes: establishing a working axis substantially normal to an articular surface of bone; excising a portion of the articular surface adjacent to the axis, thereby creating an implant site, the implant site having a first and second opposing arcuate shaped sides; and installing an implant to the implant site.
Another method of replacing a portion of an articular surface of bone consistent with the invention includes: locating an existing defect in the articular surface; establishing a working axis substantially normal to the articular surface and substantially centered with the existing defect; excising a portion of the articular surface adjacent to the axis, thereby creating an implant site; and installing an implant in the implant site, wherein at least a portion of the existing defect is exposed around a perimeter of the implant.
Another implant for installation into a portion of an articular surface consistent with the invention includes: a bone-facing distal surface configured to mate with an implant site created by excising a portion of the articular surface; a proximal surface having a contour based on an original surface contour of the excised portion of the articular surface; at least one arcuate shaped side surface configured to abut an edge of the excised portion of the articular surface, the arcuate shaped side surface having a radial extension configured to cover an un-excised portion of the articular surface proximate to the implant.
Another method for replacing a portion of an articular surface of bone consistent with the invention includes: establishing a working axis substantially normal to an articular surface of bone, the articular surface having a medial side and lateral side defining a width of the articular surface; excising a portion of the articular surface adjacent to the axis, thereby creating an implant site, wherein the excising is performed using a cutting tool that rotates about the axis, the cutting tool having a circular blade portion, the circular blade portion having a diameter greater than the width of the articular surface; and installing an implant to the implant site.
Another implant consistent with the invention for installation into a portion of an articular surface includes: a bone-facing distal surface configured to mate with an implant site created by excising a portion of the articular surface; and a proximal surface having a contour based on an original surface contour of the excised portion of the articular surface, wherein the proximal surface has at least one indentation formed in the proximal surface configured to promote remodeling of articular cartilage over a portion of the proximal surface of the implant once seated.